The Laboratory Support Core provides the basic support for several centralized services and core facilities that are used by the research groups in the Program, including media preparation services, a central glassware facility, shared heavy equipment, and the x-ray film processor. In addition, this core provides partial support for centralized microarray and robotics facilities, which are heavily used by program members.